


The End of Nightmare? Maybe not

by CAPTAINSINGNIE



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Don't worry it's alright, Gen, Gore, Horror, I don't even know what to tag anymore, I don't know if this is even Psychological horror but pshhhh, Pshhhh don't worry the major character death means nothing it't okay, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Violence, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINSINGNIE/pseuds/CAPTAINSINGNIE
Summary: Did you think, what happens in horror stories will never happen to you in real life? Well, think again._________When Gahyeon and Siyeon got back they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Once Siyeon's head hits the pillow she falls asleep. Her dreams were restless and not good. It was as if Freddy Krueger jumped right out nightmare on elm Street and haunted her dreams. Children's laughs, the voices singing a tune, a creepy tune. It was a nightmare, maybe Freddy did actually come to haunt her who knows that. God maybe, but God would be the only one. So at one point she woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. The bed sheets falling from her shoulders as she sat up. When she finally looked around she wasn't in the dorm and there was no one with her. Just where was she and what was happening. It looked freakishly familiar to her.





	The End of Nightmare? Maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to say, I am not a native English speaker. Plus this is my second try attempting to write horror so if it's not that good I am sorry, very very sorry! I also used literally every cliche ever.... so yeah sorry about that... I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Would you believe me if I didn't intend on anyone dying and then got an idea while writing?! Probably not... well don't kill me you all literally voted for two story parts on twitter (@ JOKERSINGNIE) so yeah you gotta wait a little for the next part.... Also it's okay, it's okay!
> 
> For added ambient here is a playlist of songs I listened to while writing this, titles like Wind's Wreck, were listened to in the first part of the story before the creeps begin ;)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/s2fy2qh9nid435orkifcojgpu/playlist/5V6LCP1I2WSid6KUyQ9V81?si=6SJpG4OdRH6wiWe9At8uZQ
> 
> TW// Blood, gore, violence

It was a normal afternoon for them, or well most of them. Siyeon was a little out of it, as if she was tired, but she wasn't. She couldn't really explain it, just that it felt weird. The worst was she felt watched from every side possible she didn't know what it was or were it came from, she just felt it. Making her blood run cold. She didn't fully concentrate on dance practice and nearly hit one or two of her group mates on accident, it wasn't even her intention. So she apologized quickly and hastily. Not knowing what made her like this today, since she actually slept a lot. So when the others made her sit down, a scowl was placed on Siyeon's face, she didn't knew what to say. At all.

“Siyeon, what is wrong?” Bora asked worried, making a frown appear on Siyeon's face. She was as frustrated as they were, if she just knew what made her like that. It was all a big mystery to her. If she could, she really would explain it. For now she had to stick with a simple answer why she might be out of it.

“I- I don't know, maybe I am tired… I really don't know what's wrong.” Siyeon explained with a shrug. There is nothing to explain if she doesn't know how to. So whatever it was that made her spine tense, it will eventually go away. Or so she thought at least.

It wasn't until after dance practice and every other thing they had to do at their company that something did happen. It was fast and Siyeon almost didn't catch it.  But there was a kind of twist. Something very small, you wouldn't even notice if you weren't aware. Though Siyeon catched it, the room of their company looked different for a hot second. It was a old room, spider webs hanging of, off it's wall. It was dark and there seemed to have been a ghost too. Which scared Siyeon to no end, even though she's easily scared as walking out a door and getting a ‘booh’ from one of her group mates or staff member. When no one mentioned or noticed her going white as a sheep, she thought that no one had noticed.

Well, she thought wrong. Gahyeon noticed, but wanted to ask the slightly older women what has her so freaked out. It seemed to be something very hard, maybe a news of a family member, but bad news. She really didn't know, it was all a guessing game until they asked what was happening. Maybe Siyeon then also doesn't have an explanation or answer, who knows that, Gahyeon just hoped everything was alright, maybe she just saw a spider. It could be anything and the maknae of the group was going to ask what it was that has the elder so flipped out. Gahyeon was going to find out no matter what!

So when they arrived at their dorm she asked Siyeon if they could talk, privately of course, Siyeon looked at her bewildered until she said she had a private question. So that is how they found themselves outside the dorm taking a small walk.

“Siyeon - Unnie, what has you so freaked out today? Did you get bad news? Did you have a nightmare of spiders all over your body? That's often why I seem freaked out. That spider in the fly high MV was creepy as hell.” Gahyeon says nearly in one breathe. Siyeon shook her head, trying to get a grip and understand just what the maknae asked her.

“Uhhhh…” Came Siyeon's intelligent reply since that were a lot of questions way too fast out of the maknae's mouth. “Can you ask that again, but a little slower?” Siyeon asked since she wanted to answer Gahyeon.

“Oh uh, sure. I wanted to make sure you are alright, it kind of looked like you saw a ghost when we left the company. And earlier you didn't want to really answer why you are so weird today, so I thought I would ask you alone. Maybe you didn't want to answer when everyone is there.” Gahyeon explained in a serious tone and much slower than before. Siyeon started to smile slightly. She always found it cute how Gahyeon would be a little pain in the ass, but could be pretty much serious and caring about her elders. It showed just how much she actually loved and cared for them.

“Oh uhm, yeah I guess it could be a nightmare, I really don't know what I dreamt last night. But it's okay, it will be just today. Tomorrow I would be better!” Siyeon answered with a smile on her face, making the worry lines on the youngest face disappear. A small smile instead appeared on Gahyeon's face.

“That is good. Come on Unnie let's go back.” Gahyeon said feeling better after being reassured. Little did Siyeon know that the real unnerving Nightmare was just to come. Always look behind you maybe there is something lurking just behind you, waiting to kill you. Somethings can’t and won’t happen, but one thing's for sure, horrible things are always being dones by the human and the human mind.

When Gahyeon and Siyeon got back they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Once Siyeon's head hits the pillow she falls asleep. Her dreams were restless and not good. It was as if Freddy Krueger jumped right out nightmare on elm Street and haunted her dreams. Children's laughs, the voices singing a tune, a creepy tune. It was a nightmare, maybe Freddy did actually come to haunt her who knows that. God maybe, but God would be the only one. So at one point she woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. The bed sheets falling from her shoulders as she sat up. When she finally looked around she wasn't in the dorm and there was no one with her. Just where was she and what was happening. It looked freakishly familiar to her.

The cobwebs, the mirror at the wall standing upright towering as if it was going to devour her. The old looking furniture, the seeming ghost in the room. It was the room that faded in and out, the one that she would have missed if she wasn't so tense and blinked once. This was the room she saw yesterday. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Suddenly a scream or screams interrupted the thick atmosphere, it was spine chilling and high pitched. But Siyeon knew those voices. Bora and Yoohyeon. After living together for this long she knew them by heart. It made her curl more in on herself. What is happening here? What is happening to them?!

Siyeon was afraid of her life, she didn't knew how to handle this. In their MV's they use horror elements, but this, this was real. And very much life threatening. She stood up on shaking legs, her bare feet touched the cold ground. She shivered a lot since it felt so cold, but not cold in a way she was used to. No. This was so different that it made her blood run cold and freeze on the spot she is standing on. What is this? Where are Bora and Yoohyeon? And just where is she? A lot of questions run through her mind. All of that is running through her mind. Even if she wanted to be brave, she couldn't right now. She crouched down holding her head, tears slowly pooling in her eyes.

While Siyeon was mentally unstable, Minji was at a loss. She didn't know what had happened and where she was, but she knew she had to somehow get to her friends. The people she loved, she rattled the handle of the door to the room she was in, but it was stuck. Or something was pressing against it she had no clue. All Minji knew was that it was cold, that there is a jack-in-the-box in one corner and that Bora and Yoohyeon screamed. So she had to get to them, she had to help, but she couldn't all she could do was rattle at the door and do nothing. Feeling helpless and useless that's all she could do. It was no help that everything seemed old, dusty and just spine chillingly creepy. There might be no murder or no real threat, but it felt like it.

So when Minji gave up and turned around she didn't expect to see the clowns face right in front of her. The hands are trying to reach her, it seemed to go for her throat. She became horrified. The clown was bloody, as if it likes to rip it's preys apart. Minji falls into her butt and scrambles away from the clown, whose smile has gone from chillingly friendly to sinister. A tongue peeked out from between the drawn on teeth. A chant of 'No's’ and ‘please don't's fall from her lips. The laugh that rang through the air then was shrieking, loud and painful to her ears. It made her feel as if her ears were going to bleed. So she covered them, she didn't want her ears to bleed. When it stopped, she looked up to see the clown hovering above her. His head was oozing blood out, some dripped down at her feet.

It was horrifying her, so she scrambled to stand up. Again she rattled the door handle and this time she could get out. The door opened for her and she run out, the laugh of the clown following her. She looked around once she didn't hear the clowns laugh anymore and doesn't know where she is anymore. Her breathing was ragged and coming out in short gasps. What is happening here? She thought to herself, while catching her breath. This was awful. So, so awful.

The dust around her feet started to move, so she looked around, but saw nothing. The painting on the wall next to her seemed oddly off though. It was as if the paintings eyes were following her. She took a step to the right and another to the left, trying to see if it actually was following her with her eyes. What she didn't notice, was that the dust was swirling around her feet and slowly creeping upwards. With such a sharp move, that it startled Minji, the person's hand in the painting snapped towards its neck. Showing that it wants to slit her throat or kill her. That was when the dust around her closed in and made her feel as if she was losing her breath.

Gahyeon on the other hand woke up in the attic. It smelled like dust and wood that was wet. There was a sliver of light, a sound that was weird. As if there might be a bomb or something in here. It was a 'tick, tick, tick…’, Gahyeon held her head in her hands. She wanted it to stop, but how could she make it stop? She didn't knew. It was getting too much for her she just wanted to get out of there. It didn't help all that much that she heard two of her friends scream. Gahyeon knew she had to get down from here. She wouldn’t do any good for her friends, if she was sitting around while they seemingly got tortured or something. Gahyeon was afraid, shivering even, if she knew that she would eventually find someone, it didn’t help. She was alone in a musty attic, with her friends seemingly afraid. Otherwise they wouldn’t scream, otherwise they wouldn’t scream. In her head were thoughts running around, she couldn’t focus on just one. There was too much to think about.

“Okay Gahyeon, calm your ass down. You got this! What is the first thing that you should do? What is the first thing you should do?” She mumbled to herself in the very dark attic. She was really losing it wasn’t she? What Gahyeon actually wanted to do right in this moment was to just laugh like a crazy person because this couldn’t happen could it? With the shake of her head she tried to focus back on what her task was. Maybe if she could just focus on getting out of here it would help. Just getting out of here.

“Focus Gahyeon, focus. You need to get out of this attic and find someone else. Preferably Yoohyeon or Bora. The two who screamed for their lives just now! You can do it, be strong!” Gahyeon tried to reassure herself again. So she started to Move she couldn’t not try and find her friends if they are important to her she was going to find them. And they are important to her. She was never going to fail them, at least not without trying. No matter how scared she was she knew she had to do it. So as she looked around for a hatch and maybe something to get down with, she had to mumble reassuring words to herself. There were boxes, wooden boxes. Maybe chest’s lying around here. Gahyeon was curious, so she went for one of the Chest’s and opened it. What she saw inside of it was horrifying her to no end. If she thought the spider in the fly high MV was scary then this took it up a notch. Inside the Chest was no treasure or anything of the likes. No, inside the Chest was a mask, a mask made out of human flesh and hair. It reeked horribly, Gahyeon had to cover her nose at the horrible smell. The Chest fell close with a loud thud ringing through the air. Gahyeon took steps away from the Chest. She really didn’t want to know what was in the other Chest’s.

Her eyes widen when she hit something hard behind her. It felt human enough, but she didn’t want to risk turning around. At least not until she felt the wet and warm sensation. As she turned around slowly, she closed her eyes, she really didn’t want to see what it was that was behind her. Maybe the murder that wants to do the same thing to her. The same thing that happened to the person in person or people in the chest. Gahyeon saw stitching along the masks face so it’s safe to assume that it was the flesh of different people. With hesitation she slightly opened one eye, what she saw made her want to scream. It is the body of a human, but there was no skin, only muscles and tendons and bones.... And Blood. The finger of the thing raised and pointed at Gahyeon. After a few seconds when nothing happened she turned around and saw that there was something scribbled in blood on the walls. “Die, all of you will die!”. Her hand went to her mouth, until she felt a hand tug on her ankle. Looking down she only saw the bloody fingers of the thing, before she was pulled and hit the floor. Her nails tried digging into the floor, as they left scratch marks. She yelled at the thing as she was pulled over the floor.

“Let me go! No, please don’t kill me please stop this no, no, no.” That went on until the Hand magically disappeared, Gahyeon lay still for several more seconds as she held her breath. When nothing happened anymore except the creaking of the wood, she realized that the annoying sound she had heard earlier was gone. She had focused so much on getting out of here that she hadn’t realized when it stopped. Once she had found that nothing more was happening she pushed herself up. That was when she saw that there was a hatch, her escape. Maybe whatever that thing was, had tried to help her. She was a little stunned. With a strong push it fell open, there was no ladder or anything. Did she really have to jump down? Standing up she saw nothing laying around that could be considered helpful to climb down and she sure as hell wasn’t going to go back.

So jumping down it was, she put her legs out of the small hole in the floor. Then she tried to twist her body so that she was able to dangle on the edge of the hole. It made the fall a little more bearable. Once Gahyeon did it, she let herself fall down onto the floor. What she saw there wasn’t better. A painting that seemingly snickered sinisterly, looking at a person covered in dust, while it looked like it had a killing intent. Gahyeon looked a little closer at the Person inside the dust. Once she realised who just who it was she scrambled to run towards the person to help. What Gahyeon missed was that the face of the Painting snapped in her direction. Just as she was about to reach Minji, she was held back. Her arms were hold in a vice like grip.  Gahyeon struggled as best as she could, but maybe that wasn’t enough. As Gahyeon was reduced to watch helplessly.

Handong woke up shivering, the scent she woke up to only reminded her of a cellar. As she looked around she realized just why it smelled like this. She was in a cellar, she was not in her bed in the dormitories. Where she was lying though was on the clammy floor of an unknown cellar to her. Pushing herself slowly up she saw that there were barrels upon barrels. The sound of a chain being pulled over the floor made her blood run cold, once she stood up she knew why she heard these chains. There was a cell door, just there. A thing, was walking up and down the space of the cell. It looked horrifying, it had the shape of a human, but there were so many things off. The thing had no face, the fingers seemed to be long claws and it was just plain white. As if it was a sheet of paper. Handong didn’t dare to breath, the thing was radiating a very dangerous aura. She couldn’t get past it, not without getting hurt she knew that. So she walked up and down the small space that the thing couldn’t see her. The worst was, she had to get out of here. Handong had to look for anyone of her Friends, her group mates. What if they are here too? What if something really bad happened to them right at this moment? What if she couldn’t save any of them? Handong feels a danger coming from this place, it meant nothing good.

Looking around she saw a door close to the cell the thing was in. She had to get there somehow, maybe if she could distract that thing. But with what? Just with what… Handong went over to one of the prominent barrels surrounding her. Trying to get the lid of, she made a few sounds. It made her halt and look at the thing in the cell. It didn’t stop in it’s pacing, so she looked back to the barrel. Once the lid got off successfully, she heard the screams. Her neck snapped up and that were Yoohyeon and Bora. So her theory of the others being here was proved, she had to get past that thing. Pushing the lid off she scrambled back, cadavers of dead rats where in the barrel. That was unpleasant for her. It could serve as a distraction though. So she took the open barrel and pushed it. A few of the Rats fell out, but that didn’t disturb her. Pushing the barrel so it stopped only at the cell doors, the thing looked at the barrel. The claws reached out and pushed the barrel up. Taking all the rats onto its claw and turning away, it started to munch away. Handong shook her head and looked at the door. That was her opening she had to get out of here and away from that thing.

She started into a sprint and didn’t stop until she reached the door. Flinging it open she ran out into the corridor, her feet hit the clammy ground with every step, making her shiver. She didn’t want to stop until she reached steps leading upstairs. But that might not even be possible as she heard the chains behind her. Maybe her distraction didn’t help at all. Running faster she saw steps ahead of her, but that was just not meant to be. A cold metal chain was flung around her neck, as she was pulled backwards. The claws gripped her waist and held her upwards, as the chain choked her. This was it. She couldn’t help even one of her Friends.

Yoobin woke up in a big hall. Behind her was a big entrance door. Old and sophisticated looking. There were windows next to the door. Two small rectangle windows in the door, which striked Yoobin to be odd. Otherwise it looked to be a very expensive door. It was the hall in which everyone needs to enter. Yoobin was very confused as to where she was, maybe it was just a stupid dream. Maybe she could open that big door and go outside. She turned to the door and tried to open it, but they didn't budge.

The only thing she heard was a piercing sound and then there was blood running down all over the windows. Until there was a bang on one of the Windows, the blood stopped and only a bloody handprint was left on one of the small rectangle window. Yoobin took a few steps back. Tripping over seemingly nothing and landing on her butt. The print stayed there, so she pushed herself farther away from the door. She sat there staring wide eyed at the door, this is not happening is it now? Yoobin was shaking, very hard, this couldn’t be real. This could not be real. Shaking her head she stood up, dusting off her blue pajama pants. “Okay Yoobin you can do this, just find the others and then you will be fine. Maybe.” She mumbled to herself.

She walked with unsteady feet to the first door that she saw. It was locked or something like that. It won’t budge. If she was Yoohyeon, she would probably think that she later on had to do a quest to open these. Are they okay? Yoobin asked herself she really did hope they were okay. All of them. Lying her head against the wooden door she let out a quiet sob. This really couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. Yoobin shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to do something or find someone quick. Very quick. That thought only got steadier when she heard Yoohyeon and Bora scream. Oh god, what is happening to them?

Turning away from the door she was leaning on she run to the next and the next and the next. It didn’t seem to end, it was just an endless spiral of closed doors that wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t let her get through them. She had no axe or anything to break down these wooden doors. There was no stairs leading up, but there was a balcony kind of thing in the hall. What does that mean she couldn’t get up there? It was no help at all. It made her feel just all the more helpless in fact. Wanting nothing more then to get to her friends, she attempted to try out the first door, this time it did in fact open. So she went slowly down, step after step. Until she reached the end of the steps. There she saw Handong being choked, held by a thing. A gasp left her lip. No, how is she supposed to help Handong?! The thing heard her gasp and snapped its neck towards Yoobin. The latter had not seen this so she took brave steps forwards.

That was her mistake, she was fastly snatched by a chain and long claw like Fingers impaled her through her stomach. The last thing she saw was Handong looking at her with horrified eyes and blood splattered across her friends face. Yoobin’s blood. Handong watched as Yoobin fell lifeless to the floor, not long after that her breath also was gone. She fell down next to Yoobin, where the thing let them lay. A pool full of blood spread out beneath them. While their heads were turned to each other.

Yoohyeon and Bora were in the same room. They just didn’t know it. Yoohyeon saw a clown in front of herself, one that licked its lips and had a bloody knife in hand. The knife was brought to the Clowns mouth and it liked the blood of off the knife. Yoohyeon started to scream and push back from the thing. Little did she know that, that was actually Bora. The other women on the other hand saw a thing that looked strangely like a werewolf. It’s yellow glowing eyes looking at her, the fangs of the thing had blood dripping down to the floor. It had horns that were just as Bloody, but it was a wolf, there was no denying it. The growling, the sharp claws. Everything fit, but the horns and it scared Bora, once it came forward to her she started to scream.

This was not good. Floated through both of the females heads as they tried to get away from each other. Though it looked like they were getting closer and in fact, they did. As the floor beneath them got seemingly brought back so the two come closer instead of farther from each other. At one point they just happened to be that close to each other that they could kill each other. The Monsters that they were portraying did reach out so that they both were killing each other. Yoohyeon and Bora became recognizable to each other. Yoohyeon’s and Bora’s eyes widened as they fell paralyzed on top of each other. They just seemingly killed each other. They just did that, they thought as they took their last breath.

Gahyeon watched on as Minji’s body fell lifeless to the floor. No, this could not be happening, this is all just a bad dream. This must be a bad dream! A very, very bad one. “No, why are you doing this? What have we ever done? Please just let us be. Just let us be. Make me wake up from this nightmare.” Gahyeon screamed at no one in particular. She didn’t even know who or what it was that did something here. There were no clues, just the bloody writing on the wall. It was her only clue. The only thing that might help her figure this out, but it would not help her right now. Not when the thing that dragged her was hovering above her, with a knife held out nonetheless.

“If you want to see your friends again, then you need to die to. There is no Person to be left alive in this place.” Her own voice echoed back at her, her head snapped up. She looked around and saw herself standing there, behind the thing. Blood oozing out of a wound that was around her heart. Was that really her, but no that could not be possible she wasn’t split in half, so that must be just an illusion. What did the fake Gahyeon mean with, there is no person to be left alive in this place? Does this thing, she, whatever want Gahyeon to kill herself. Was that it? No, no, no, this couldn’t possibly be it, could it?

“Do… do you want me to kill myself?” Gahyeon asked, her voice slightly trembling as she was looking at the other her. The other one started to slowly smile, sinisterly even. This didn’t mean anything good. No this never meant anything good.

“Oh, however you want it to happen, I did not think of you killing yourself to be quite honest. But if you wish we could make it happen. Otherwise my friend here would not hesitate to kill you.” The sinister smile turned into a dark and eerie chuckle. She could not believe she was about to say this. That was something that she never would have said from her own free will.

“Kill me then. I could not do it myself.” Gahyeon told the other her, she really didn’t know what that thing was, maybe it was just pretending to be her to get her to agree.

“I knew you would say that, your will to live is too strong for you to do it yourself, I wouldn’t have it any other way as my henchmen have it do it for me.” The thing said and tapped the bloody thing on its shoulder. The knife was turned around and Gahyeon was ready. She was impaled through her chest, right through the heart. Her lifeless body fell back as her head hit the wall behind her.

Siyeon pulled herself out of her stupor, she needed to get out of this room and find the others. So her feet carried her to the door of the room. She rattled on it, it would not open. A Laugh then reverberated through the room, sending chills down her spine. Looking around for something anything, that might be the source of the laugh, but there was no one or nothing. Then it just stopped and the silence was eerie. So weird it was making her feel weird, it was to silent. No sound of a clock turning, footsteps of other people no nothing. What is happening here?

The ghost that Siyeon saw in her Vision was standing right next to her pointing to the far left wall. Turning her head to where the finger pointed she saw that there was something written in blood. 'Lee Siyeon, your time has run out. All of your little friends are dead!’ The chuckling started again as the door was flung open by nothing. Siyeon's legs were wobbly as she stood, what did that mean? Are they really all dead? No this can't be. This can't be happening, no no no. Siyeon pushed her wobbly legs to run out of the room. She looked through every room until she found Yoohyeon and Bora. She started to shake her head hardly, no they can't be dead. They can't be.

Siyeon turned away and run down the hall further. She stumbled upon Gahyeon who lay against the wall and a wound through the chest. Her hands lay atop her Stomach. Nearly next to her was Minji, her eyes were open and Blood shot. No, no, not them too. Not them too! Siyeon shook her head as she turned away from the two of them. A sob left her mouth, she had to find Yoobin and Handong, maybe they made it out alive. She walked away and saw a little Balcony up ahead. A staircase led down from it, so she walked down the stairs.

When she was downstairs she saw that there was a entrance door with Rectangular windows. A bloody handprint was in one of those, her first instinct was to try and open the door. But just as the first time a person tried this, it wouldn’t Budge. So she turned away and saw a open door close to her. She walked to it and looked down yet another staircase. Taking the steps down a dreadful feeling was creeping up  on her. She didn’t want to see what she would see down there. It just wouldn’t be good. Once she was there, she knew she shouldn’t have come down here. There lay Yoobin and Handong, dead. The strangle marks around Yoobin’s neck and the blood oozing wound of Handong told Siyeon just how these two died. Her hand went to her mouth, no no no, this couldn’t be. Shaking her head she run up the stairs and into the big hall. Another bloody writing was on one of the walls, but this time she could see just who wrote this. It were her friends, using their own blood.

“Better luck next time Lee Siyeon. If there is a next time…” A sinister looking face was painted next to the written part. Before Siyeon could do anything else, she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach and a pull on her hair as she was scalped. This just couldn’t be real. Siyeon thought as she screamed, she was being killed slowly. The pain was unbearable, she felt is as long as she could stay awake. But she fainted at one point. Siyeon never knew when she died. 


End file.
